1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physiologic device. More specifically, this invention provides a physiologic deivde and method of treating the leg extremities.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,881 by Striegel discloses a support pad for insert into a boot or shoe wherein the fluid contained within the insert provides a massage during walking by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,406 by Werner et al teaches an insert pad for a boot or shoe wherein the same is filled with a fluid-like material that may be shifted during walking by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,242 by Harris et al illustrates a boot or foot covering that may be provided with fluid under pressure in a pulsating manner to provide a massage for the foot and ankle portion of the body, U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,074 by Miller discloses a pneumatic massage device for the foot and lower leg of the user wheren fluid under pressure is admitted to a plurality of compartments in the foot and leg covering as shown. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,809 by Conti also discloses a similar type foot and leg covering wherein fluid under pressure in a pulsating manner may be admitted and removed from the covering to provide the massage. None of the foregoing prior art patents disclose the particular physiological device and method of this invention.